pspfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories
Historias de la Ciudad de la libertad tiene su cuota de problemas menores, pero se vuelve bastante GTA de la mirada y la sensación de que se produzca un emocionante juego portátiles en general. Llamamos Grand Theft Auto Gaiden. While there have been handheld takes on the GTA series in the past, none of them have ever properly captured the things that made the modern installments in the series so popular. Si bien ha habido en la toma de mano serie GTA en el pasado, ninguno de ellos nunca han capturado correctamente las cosas que hizo la moderna de la serie tan popular. Things like the sprawling environments, its fast-action freestyle mayhem, and, of course, the series' great sense of humor just haven't come across on a handheld before. Cosas como la expansión entornos, su rápida acción freestyle el caos, y, por supuesto, la serie "gran sentido del humor no sólo se han encontrado en una mano antes. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is not without its problems, either; but it gets enough of the series' signature features in there to do you right. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories no está exenta de problemas, ya sea, pero se pone bastante de la serie de la firma en funciones allí para hacer su derecha. Toni Cipriani is a no-nonsense kind of guy. Toni Cipriani no es un tipo de hombre absurdo. Liberty City Stories brings you back to Rockstar's fictional take on New York City, first seen this way in 2001's revolutionary GTA III. Historias de la Ciudad de la libertad le trae de vuelta a la ficción Rockstar tomar en la ciudad de Nueva York, por primera vez de esta manera en 2001 el revolucionario GTA III. This time around, the year is 1998, and you play the role of a returning wise guy named Toni Cipriani, who works for Salvatore Leone. Esta vez, el año es 1998, y desempeñar el papel de un hombre sabio llamado de regresar a Toni Cipriani, quien trabaja para Salvatore Leona. Upon your return to town, you get right back to work, because the Leone crime family is about to start getting it from all sides. A su regreso a la ciudad, obtiene derecho a regresar al trabajo, porque la delincuencia Leona familia está a punto de comenzar a recibir de todas las partes. As you ascend to become Salvatore's right-hand man, you'll start and finish gang wars with other mafia types, a few triads, the yakuza...pretty much all of the usual suspects are present. A medida que ascendemos a ser Salvatore la mano derecha del hombre, se le comienzan y terminan las guerras de pandillas con otros tipos de mafias, algunas triadas, la yakuza ... casi todos los sospechosos de siempre están presentes. If you're familiar with the various mafia presences over the course of the past three GTA games, you'll recognize a few of the names and faces here. Si está familiarizado con las diversas presencias de la mafia en el transcurso de los últimos tres juegos de GTA, se le reconocen algunos de los nombres y rostros aquí. But the story stands alone and doesn't require you to remember the various cast members. Pero la historia está solo y no requiere que usted recuerde los distintos miembros del elenco. That's a good thing, because the mafia characters in the other GTA games have been largely forgettable. Esa es una buena cosa, porque la mafia de caracteres en los otros juegos GTA han sido en gran olvidable. The game's storyline really isn't up to par with the console installments in the series, because very little actually happens. El juego de la historia realmente no es a la par con la consola de la serie, ya que muy poco que realmente sucede. Even potential plot points, like when Toni finally becomes a made man, are squandered by a bad cutscene that doesn't actually show the ceremony. Incluso posibles puntos de trama, como cuando Toni finalmente se convierte en un hecho hombre, se dilapidado por una mala Cutscene que en realidad no muestran la ceremonia. The game's mission path doesn't deviate into crazy territory, and most of the characters are fairly lifeless. El juego de la misión de la vía no se aparta en una locura territorio, y la mayoría de los personajes son bastante vida. There are no enigmatic weirdos like Truth, the crazy hippie from San Andreas, or Steve Scott, the porno director from Vice City, to break up the heavier-handed mafia tasks. No hay weirdos enigmático como la Verdad, el hippie loco de San Andreas o Steve Scott, el director porno de Vice City para romper la pesada mano mafia tareas. This dulls the game's personality, preventing its characters and events from becoming as memorable as we've come to expect from GTA games and their excellent storylines. Este dulls el juego de la personalidad, la prevención de eventos y sus personajes se conviertan en tan memorable como hemos llegado a esperar de los juegos GTA y sus excelentes guiones. If you stick to the missions and don't mess around too much, you can finish the game's story mode in 10 to 12 hours. Si nos atenemos a las misiones y no ensuciar alrededor demasiado, que puedes terminar la historia del juego en modo de 10 a 12 horas. But the deceptive game-progress counter will only report around 40-percent completion if you stick close to the missions and don't do much else. Sin embargo, el juego engañoso curso contra el informe sólo alrededor del 40 por ciento si nos atenemos completar cerca de las misiones y no hacen mucho más. The game has some rampage side missions and the standard pizza delivery, vigilante, taxi service, and ambulance missions, too. El juego tiene algunas misiones alboroto lado y el nivel de entrega de pizza, vigilancia, servicio de taxi, ambulancia y misiones, también. You can seek out ringing pay phones to get into street races. Puedes buscar señales de los teléfonos públicos para entrar en carreras de calle. You can report to car lots to sell cars or motorcycles by test-driving vehicles for prospective consumers. Usted puede reportar a los lotes de automóviles a vender coches o motos por la conducción de vehículos de prueba para los posibles consumidores. And, of course, there are 100 hidden packages to find. Y, por supuesto, hay 100 paquetes ocultos para encontrar. If you get into all this optional stuff, there's a lot more city to see, and plenty of different cars to see it in. Si recibe este opcional en todas las cosas, hay mucho más para ver la ciudad, y un montón de coches diferentes para verlo in The game's different outfits let you change your look from time to time. El juego de los diferentes equipos le permiten cambiar su mirada de vez en cuando. Over the years, the missions in Grand Theft Auto have gotten more complex, but the overall difficulty has lightened up. Con los años, las misiones en Grand Theft Auto ha obtenido más complejo, pero la dificultad se ha aclarado hasta. The missions in Liberty City Stories, however, are extremely simple for the most part. Las misiones en Liberty City Stories, sin embargo, son muy simples en su mayor parte. Most of your given tasks are one-dimensional, such as stealing a specific car and driving it back to a location without wrecking it, or taking out a series of gang members and blowing up their prized tank. La mayoría de sus tareas se da en una dimensión, como robar un coche y conducir de nuevo a un lugar sin destrucción, o tomando una serie de miembros de pandillas y la voladura de sus preciadas tanque. A few missions get a little deeper, but at some point, the missions just start to all run together because they aren't very interesting. Algunas misiones de obtener un poco más profundo, pero en algún momento, las misiones sólo comenzará a correr todos juntos porque no son muy interesantes. The combat-heavy missions tend to be a little tougher than the driving tasks, because the game's control scheme occasionally gets in the way. El combate pesados misiones tienden a ser un poco más dura que la tareas de conducción, ya que el régimen de control del juego de vez en cuando se interpone en el camino. The lock-on targeting in GTA games has always been a little squirrelly, but when you add a less-than-optimal target-changing control to that mix (left and right on the D pad, by default), you end up with some frustrating moments. El bloqueo sobre la orientación de los juegos GTA siempre ha sido un poco squirrelly, pero cuando se agrega un menor a la meta óptima de cambio de control a que se mezclan (a la izquierda y la derecha en la almohadilla de la categoría D, por defecto), termina con algunas momentos frustrante. In missions where you're given a large number of targets to take down, you're better off doing it from a distance with a sniper rifle, if possible. En las misiones que te da un gran número de objetivos a fin de tener abajo, que está en mejor situación de hacerlo a distancia con un rifle de francotirador, si es posible. Las armas en Liberty City Stories son lo que usted esperaría de un juego de Grand Theft Auto. You'll start out finding basic pistols, submachine guns, and shotguns, but over time, your enemies will start to drop higher-powered weaponry. Usted comenzará a cabo la búsqueda básica pistolas, metralletas y escopetas, pero con el tiempo, sus enemigos comenzarán a soltar las armas de mayor potencia. You can only carry one weapon of each type at a time, but ammo for one weapon in a class will work for another, so running over weapons is handy for collecting bullets, even if you don't decide to switch out for a lower-powered weapon. Sólo puede llevar un arma de cada tipo a la vez, pero una munición de arma en una clase de trabajo para otro, por lo que las armas es muy útil para la recogida de las balas, incluso si no se deciden a salir de un menor alimentación de armas. The system works roughly the same way that it worked in GTA: Vice City. El sistema funciona más o menos la misma manera que trabajó en GTA: Vice Ciudad. In fact, the whole game feels like it's the world of Grand Theft Auto III, with some (but not all) of the Vice City enhancements thrown in. The game has motorcycles, for example. De hecho, todo el juego se siente como es el mundo de Grand Theft Auto III, con algunos (pero no todos) de la ciudad de Vice mejoras arrojado pulg El juego tiene las motocicletas, por ejemplo. You'll also be able to change your clothes, but this works on an entire-outfit level, not on a piece-by-piece level like in San Andreas. También podrá cambiar su ropa, pero esto funciona en todo un conjunto-, no en una pieza por pieza, como en el nivel de San Andreas. You'll occasionally fight alongside other Leone-friendly gangsters, but they're completely controlled by rudimentary artificial intelligence. Usted lucha a veces junto con otros pandilleros Leona fácil, pero son completamente controlados por la inteligencia artificial rudimentaria. You can't issue commands to them like you could in San Andreas. No se puede emitir órdenes para ellos como usted puede, en San Andreas. Considering how dopey the AI can be in some spots--we witnessed more than one occasion where our allies decided that the best way to get closer to their target was to run in place up against a wall--a simple "get over here" command would have been handy. Considerando cómo el tonto IA puede ser en algunos puntos - hemos sido testigos de más de una ocasión en que nuestros aliados decidieron que la mejor manera de acercarse a su objetivo era ejecutar en su lugar contra la pared - un simple "ven aquí" comando habría sido útil. Liberty City Stories is, first and foremost, an impressive technical achievement. Historias de la Ciudad de la libertad es, ante todo, un impresionante logro técnico. A big, big part of the Grand Theft Auto series has always been that sense of freedom...freedom to cause wanton destruction, that is. Un gran, gran parte de la serie Grand Theft Auto ha sido siempre ese sentido de la libertad ... la libertad de causar destrucción arbitraria, es decir. It's not a mission, and it's not something that helps your cause, but just loading up on weapons, walking into the street, and attempting to blow up and shoot as many things as possible is among the best, most thrilling aspects of the series. No es una misión, y no es algo que ayuda a su causa, pero sólo hasta la carga sobre las armas, caminando en la calle, y tratando de volar y disparar tantas cosas como sea posible es uno de los mejores, los aspectos más emocionantes de la serie. As is trying to escape from the scene of said crime in one of the game's various vehicles. Como se está tratando de escapar de la escena del crimen dijo en uno de los diferentes vehículos del juego. Liberty City Stories allows you to do this much better than any of the other handheld games have, but it still does it on a slightly reduced scale. Historias de la Ciudad de la libertad le permite hacerlo mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros juegos de mano, pero todavía no en una escala ligeramente reducida. Police response definitely isn't as fierce as it is in other GTA games. Definitivamente, la respuesta de la policía no es tan fuerte como en otros juegos de GTA. You'll still see helicopters, but the game seems to know exactly when another police car onscreen would send the frame rate screeching down to single-digit territory; so it's possible to take care of all the lawmen in your immediate vicinity and not have more immediately pull up to join the fight. Usted todavía ver los helicópteros, pero el juego parece saber exactamente cuando otro coche de policía que envíe en pantalla la velocidad de cuadros chirriar a un solo dígito territorio; por lo que es posible cuidar de todos los lawmen en su entorno inmediato y no tener más arrancar inmediatamente para unirse a la lucha. Also, there are a handful of other technical issues that tend to get in the way from time to time. Además, hay un puñado de otras cuestiones técnicas que tienden a obtener en la forma en que de vez en cuando. Occasionally, getting into or out of a car causes the game to seize up for a second or so while it loads (or unloads) the radio-station audio. De vez en cuando, entrar o salir de un coche hace que el juego para aprovechar hasta un segundo o así, mientras se carga (o descarga), la estación de radio de audio. If you're in the middle of a rampage and attempt to dive out of one car and into another while surrounded by angry cops, that's one halt for getting out of the car, which flows into an action sequence with a somewhat choppy frame rate, followed by a total halt when you get into another car to make your escape. Si estás en medio de un intento de alboroto y de buceo de un coche y en otro al mismo tiempo rodeado de furiosos policías, eso es una detener para salir del coche, que desemboca en una secuencia de acción con un poco picado de velocidad de cuadro, seguido por un total de detener cuando usted entra en otro vehículo para hacer su escape. It certainly makes sense, given that the technical capabilities of the PSP are definitely below that of the PlayStation 2, but Liberty City Stories comes so close to matching the PS2 experience in so many different ways that these things do tend to stick out at you. Ciertamente tiene sentido, dado que las capacidades técnicas de la PSP son definitivamente inferiores a los de la PlayStation 2, pero Liberty City Historias viene tan cerca de la PS2 se pongan en venta experiencia en tantas maneras diferentes de que estas cosas tienden a aferrarse a cabo en usted. That said, it's still fun to drive around the city and cause trouble, thanks in part to the game's variety of cars, each with their own different handling characteristics. Dicho esto, aún es divertido de conducir alrededor de la ciudad y causan problemas, en parte gracias a la variedad del juego de coches, cada uno con sus propias características de manejo diferentes. One thing that sets Liberty City Stories apart from the recent console games is its inclusion of multiplayer support for up to six players. Una de las cosas que establece la Libertad City Stories, aparte de la reciente consola de juegos es la inclusión de soporte multijugador para hasta seis jugadores. The game has a handful of basic modes, including takes on deathmatch, capture the flag, and king of the hill. El juego tiene un puñado de modos básicos, incluida la toma de Deathmatch, capturar la bandera, y el rey de la colina. You've got team games as well as free-for-all modes, and you'll unlock more characters and locations as you proceed through the single-player game. Tienes juegos de equipo, así como libre para todos los modos, y usted desbloquear más personajes y lugares que de continuar a través del juego de un solo jugador. While you can play the game with two players, the big environments make playing with two players pretty boring. Si bien puede jugar el juego con dos jugadores, los grandes medios hacen que jugar con dos jugadores muy aburrido. But in a larger group, the game's definitely got some multiplayer charm. Pero en un grupo más grande, el juego definitivamente tiene algunos multijugador encanto. Just don't expect it to steal the show. Simplemente no esperar a robar el show. This Liberty City story has a fairly weak conclusion. Liberty City esta historia tiene una conclusión bastante débil. Liberty City Stories looks great for the PSP, and it's doing some very ambitious stuff from a technical standpoint. Historias de la Ciudad de la Libertad luce muy bien para la PSP, y que está haciendo algunas cosas muy ambicioso desde el punto de vista técnico. However, some parts of it do look noticeably unsightly. Sin embargo, algunas partes de ella hacen notablemente feo. While the frame rate is definitely less than stable, the game still manages to convey a good sense of speed when you're driving fast. Mientras que la velocidad de cuadro es menos estable que, el juego aún consigue transmitir una buena sensación de velocidad cuando se está conduciendo rápido. The game's characters look about as good as you could hope for, and animate pretty well in the game's many cutscenes. El juego de la mirada sobre personajes tan buena como podrías esperar, y animar muy bien en el juego de muchos cutscenes. There's a lot of pop-up--pretty much par for the course throughout the GTA series--though here, the horizon is just a bit closer, causing cars to magically materialize just ahead of you on the road. Hay un montón de pop-up - bastante par para el curso en toda la serie GTA - aunque en este caso, el horizonte es solo un poco más, causando a los coches por arte de magia se materializan sólo por delante de usted en el camino. This can make fast driving a little tough at times. Esto puede hacer que conducir rápido un poco difícil a veces. Even though it has its bouts with low frame rates, it's easy to be impressed by the way the game handles such large environments. Aunque tiene sus episodios con velocidades bajas, es fácil ser impresionado por la forma en que el juego se ocupa de esos grandes entornos. Also, the load times throughout the game are very manageable and never get out of control, which makes the game's large areas even more impressive. Además, el tiempo de carga a lo largo del juego son muy manejables y nunca salir de control, lo que hace que el juego de grandes superficies aún más impresionante. El sonido final de Historias de la Ciudad de la Libertad se estructura idéntica a cómo se hace en los "grandes" juegos, pero de nuevo, en un poco más pequeña escala. The cutscenes are given full speech, and for the most part, the characters are well-portrayed and voiced, even if you don't recognize most of the names in the credits. Cutscenes El discurso completo se dan, y en su mayor parte, los personajes están bien representados y manifestó, incluso si no se reconocen la mayoría de los nombres en los créditos. Whenever you're in a car, you can listen to a handful of different radio stations; as you'd expect, it's here where the game gets its jokes in. From commercials telling you that the Internet is clearly a tool of the devil that ruins lives (which is true) to ads for generic mascot-driven kart-racing games, there's a lot of funny stuff here. Cuando estás en un coche, puede escuchar a un puñado de diferentes estaciones de radio, como era de esperar, es aquí donde llega el juego de sus bromas pulg comerciales diciendo que la Internet es claramente un instrumento del diablo que ruinas vida (lo cual es cierto) a los anuncios genéricos de mascota impulsado las carreras de kart-juegos, hay un montón de cosas divertidas aquí. However, the radio stations loop more frequently than you'd probably like, presumably due to storage limitations. Sin embargo, las estaciones de radio bucle con más frecuencia que lo que probablemente como, presumiblemente debido a las limitaciones de almacenamiento. If you've played previous Grand Theft Auto games, you might recognize some of the characters; but previous knowledge isn't required to understand the story. Si has jugado a anteriores juegos de Grand Theft Auto, puede reconocer algunos de los personajes, pero los conocimientos previos no se requiere para comprender la historia. The music in the past two Grand Theft Auto games has been incredibly important in setting the game's tone. La música en los últimos dos juegos de Grand Theft Auto ha sido increíblemente importante para establecer el tono del juego. The '80s music in Vice City and the rap stations in San Andreas were key to both the tone and the pace of those two games. Los años 80 la música en Vice City y el rap en las estaciones de San Andreas son fundamentales tanto para el tono y el ritmo de estos dos juegos. The PSP game's soundtrack doesn't really serve as the same type of pop-culture touchstone. La banda sonora del juego de PSP en realidad no sirven como el mismo tipo de la cultura pop-piedra de toque. The rap station, hosted by DJ Clue, depicts a pretty accurate take on late-'90s East Coast mix-tape and rap radio. La estación de rap, organizada por DJ Clue, una muestra bastante precisa tener sobre la morosidad en la Costa Este-90-cinta mezcla el rap y la radio. A bunch of the music on the other stations, however, was custom-written for the game, with a focus on sounding sort of like various forms of pop music. Un montón de música en las otras estaciones, sin embargo, era la costumbre-escrito para el juego, con especial atención a la suerte de sonar como las diversas formas de la música pop. While 1998 might be a little too recent to get nostalgic about, there's still a bunch of really awful boy-band pop music from 1997 and 1998 that would have made for perfect "driving around and running over cops" music, so it's disappointing that some higher-profile stuff didn't get licensed. Mientras que 1998 podría ser un poco demasiado reciente para obtener nostálgico acerca de, aún hay un montón de realmente horrible muchacho-banda de música pop entre 1997 y 1998 que han realizado para una perfecta "alrededor de la conducción y el funcionamiento más policías" de música, así que es decepcionante que algunos de alto perfil cosas no obtener la licencia. The game has a custom soundtrack feature, as well, but it doesn't directly work with any of the audio already on your PSP memory stick. El juego tiene una banda sonora personalizada función, como así, pero no directamente trabajar con cualquiera de los que ya forman parte de audio de tu PSP de memoria. Instead you have to download a custom CD ripping application that Rockstar has developed and inject the audio into your saved game. En cambio usted tiene que descargar una aplicación personalizada que la rasgadura de CD de Rockstar ha desarrollado y se inyecta el audio en tu juego guardado. Additionally, it's been built to only work with commercial CDs, so your sizable MP3 collection is apparently useless. Además, ha sido construido para trabajar sólo con los CDs comerciales, de modo que su importante colección de MP3 es aparentemente inútil. Considering that the PSP already has MP3 file playback, it seems strange that you have to jump through so many hoops to get custom music. Teniendo en cuenta que la PSP ya dispone de la reproducción de archivos MP3, parece extraño que usted tiene que saltar a través de tantos aros personalizados para obtener la música. It's worth mentioning that this game makes absolutely no concessions when it comes to making it a little friendlier as a portable game. Vale la pena mencionar que este juego hace absolutamente ninguna concesión cuando se trata de hacer un poco más amigable como un juego portátil. You still save at safehouses, still have to drive your way to each mission, and still have to start the entire mission over again if you fail. Aún guarda en refugios, todavía tiene que manejar su manera de cada misión, y aún tienen que empezar toda la misión de nuevo, si usted no. When you're busted or wasted on a mission, the game spawns a taxi that will take you back to the mission start point, if you desire. Cuando esté roto o perdido en una misión, el juego genera un taxi que te llevará de vuelta al punto de inicio de la misión, si lo desea. But that would put you at the beginning of the mission with no weapons, no armor, nothing. Pero que le pondría al comienzo de la misión sin armas, sin armadura, nada. That's not much of a help, so you're left reloading your game every time something goes wrong and going out of your way to save as often as possible. Eso no es gran parte de una ayuda, por lo que se deja cargar de nuevo el juego cada vez que algo sale mal y salir de su manera de ahorrar la mayor frecuencia posible. Squeezing all of Liberty City onto a UMD is a neat trick. Apretar todos los de la Libertad en la ciudad de un UMD es un puro engaño. If you're the type of person that plays your PSP games sitting down, at home, in large chunks, this doesn't make any real difference. Si eres el tipo de persona que desempeña su PSP juegos sentarse, en casa, en trozos grandes, esto no hace ninguna diferencia real. But if you're an on-the-go sort of person who tries to squeeze in a few minutes of GTA here and there, the time it takes to get into a mission and start making progress might be a bit too much. Pero si usted es un control sobre el tipo de reparto de la persona que trata de apretar en unos pocos minutos de GTA, aquí y allá, el tiempo que tarda en entrar en una misión y empezar a hacer progresos podría ser un poco demasiado. Some in-mission checkpoints or other options would have probably solved this problem. Algunos puestos de control en las misiones u otras opciones, probablemente habría resuelto este problema. At least the PSP has sleep mode--you won't have to load the entire game up just to play for a few minutes. Al menos la PSP tiene modo de reposo - usted no tendrá que cargar todo el juego sólo para jugar unos minutos. Also, it's worth mentioning that while the game seems to be spinning the disc almost constantly, there doesn't seem to be a noticeably heavy drain on the system's battery life. Asimismo, vale la pena mencionar que mientras que el juego parece ser hilado el disco casi constantemente, no parece ser un pesado notablemente en el sistema de drenaje de la duración de la batería. You'll get roughly the same amount of battery life out of GTA than you would out of most other PSP games. Usted recibirá aproximadamente la misma cantidad de vida de la batería de GTA que lo haría de la mayoría de los otros juegos de PSP. It's really pretty amazing that GTA: Liberty City Stories manages to cram in so much of the GTA experience that you're used to seeing on consoles. Es realmente bastante asombroso que GTA: Liberty City Stories logra meter en la gran parte de la experiencia GTA que estás acostumbrados a ver en las consolas. While the game is definitely a fine technical achievement and one of the best PSP games to date, the dull storyline and basic mission design do bring the whole thing down a bit. Aunque el juego es, sin duda, un buen avance técnico y uno de los mejores juegos de PSP hasta la fecha, la historia aburrida misión básica y hacer que el diseño de todo un poco. Maybe it's not entirely reasonable to expect for this game to live up to its console counterparts in every respect, but it retails for just as much as they did, and attempts to do many of the same exact things, so it really is a whole new GTA (just in a familiar setting). Quizá no es enteramente razonable esperar para este juego a la altura de sus homólogos de la consola en todos los aspectos, pero se vende por tanto como lo hicieron, y los intentos de hacer muchas de las misma cosas, por lo que es realmente una nueva GTA (sólo en un ambiente familiar). Yet for all it squeezes out of the PSP, it doesn't quite squeeze everything that makes the GTA series so special. Sin embargo, para todo lo que exprime de la PSP, no apriete bastante todo lo que hace de la serie GTA tan especial. But if what you're after is a game that looks and plays like a Grand Theft Auto game for your PSP, you'll definitely be satisfied. Pero si lo que está después es un juego que se ve y juega como un juego de Grand Theft Auto para el PSP, usted definitivamente satisfecho.